Paranoia
by Lunaduct
Summary: Sí, ahora lo tenía claro y le daba la razón a mi prometida:soy un completo idiota, insensible, engreído, egocéntrico, orgulloso, infantil y todo los "lindos" adjetivos con los que ella me describe siempre, pero a eso había que añadir que era un completo paranoico.


**Paranoia**

—Akane, ¿dónde estás?— ¡bah! Esa niña tonta, últimamente ha estado rara, ha salido más de lo normal, estoy seguro que planea algo, pero Nabiki no me lo quiere decir, debe ser serio para que ella no me lo haya dicho ni por todo el dinero que he estado ahorrando.

—Kasumi, ¿sabes dónde está Akane?—pregunté, aparentando indiferencia. No es que me importara, ¡qué va! Pero, como siempre se mete en problemas….

—Dijo que tenía una cita Ranma— me respondió Kasumi sonriente y maternal como siempre.

—¿Una cita?— así que esa niña fea, mala cocinera, marimacho y pechos planos tiene un pretendiente serio, pensé con dolor y debo admitirlo hasta celoso, pero no me importa me dije.

—Así es, salió con Ryu o algo así me dijo, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre—respondió ella con total tranquilidad, mientras continuaba con su labor, que era la de lavar los trastes, claro que sin quitar su sonrisa.

No me importaba, me repetí y sin más subí a mi habitación, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo no debía olvidar que nuestro compromiso era impuesto y no podía esperar fidelidad de su parte, tampoco iba a ser tan cínico como para hacerlo.

¡Podía irse al mismo infierno con ese tal Ryu! Bramé y solté algunos insultos por lo bajo, me dolía que Akane saliera con otro, en mi mente se proyectaban mil escenarios de qué estarían haciendo, soy un completo idiota y orgulloso, eso era seguro.

¡Cómo no iba a irse!, después de todo, siempre la trato mal, la critico, me burlo de ella y la llamo fea, es más, me extraña que no se haya ido antes. Ahora seguramente estará con Ryu, tomando un helado en el parque tomados de la mano, y ella estará esbozando esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene, y él a diferencia de mí la llamará bonita, le susurrará solo halagos en el oído y hará todo lo posible por hacerla reír, y con el pasar del tiempo ella se enamorará de él y me olvidará. ¿Y qué haré yo? Nada, eso era seguro, ¿por qué?, porque sucederá otra vez, ella me mirará con sus ojos llorosos y me pedirá que entienda, y yo no lucharé más, y me iré de su vida, y no la veré más, ya no veré sus ojos, ya no veré su nívea piel, ni su hermosa cara, ya no me perderé en esos labios ni podré sentir su calor, ya no abrazaré ni cargaré su cuerpo, ni siquiera podré percibir el aroma de su cabello.

A ella seguramente ni siquiera le importará, se alegrará que me vaya y seguirá con su vida, con ese tal Ryu, lo besará, lo abrazará, le dedicará sus sonrisas, lo defenderá y luego se casarán, tendrán hijos, los criarán, envejecerán juntos, se amarán… ¿y yo? Moriré solo, deprimido, amargado, y seguramente aún celoso de la suerte del idiota que me robará a Akane, ¿y todo por qué? Por ser un idiota, por ser orgulloso, porque en vez de ir a detener esa cita y evitar toda una catástrofe me quedo sentado en mi habitación lamentando mi suerte.

Porque mi orgullo no me permite admitir abiertamente que me afecta que Akane tenga una cita con alguien que no sea yo, porque a pesar de todo siempre he visto mi vida a lado de Akane y con el dojo, porque nunca se me ocurrió pensar que Akane podría cansarse de mí y enamorarse de otro.

No, no puedo más, me dije, me levanté y me encaminé a la salida, aún tenía tiempo de prevenir mi desastre, sin Akane no podía hacer nada, nunca me había planteado una vida sin ella, siempre quise que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos, que ella cuidara de mí y no me importaba si moría mientras era defendiéndola, no, no quiero vivir sin ella.

Justo antes de salir la vi, parada en la entrada de la casa quitándose los zapatos.

—Ya llegué— dijo Akane, justo enfrente mío, lucía agotada, pero feliz.

—Oh, Ranma, ¿vas a salir?—preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, yo temblaba internamente, tal vez mis más profundos temores se hiciesen realidad y ella ya estaba enamorada de ese tal Ryu.

—¿Quién es Ryu?—pregunté de repente, sin pensar mis palabras, dejándome llevar por mis celos y mi paranoia.

—¿Ryu? no sé de qué me hablas Ranma, no conozco a ningún Ryu— dijo Akane sonriendo nuevamente.

—No finjas, Kasumi dijo que tenías una cita con Ryu.—le dije sujetándola por el brazo y mirándola fijamente.

Ella miró la mano con la que sostenía su brazo, luego me miró a mí, y sin esperar nada se puso a reír como una chiquilla

—Kasumi, ¿qué le dijiste a Ranma?—preguntó gritando con dirección a la cocina. Su voz era seria pero en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida y su mirada era traviesa.

—Que tenías una cita con Rikka—se escuchó desde el fondo de la casa. Ella la escuchó y empezó a reír nuevamente con ganas, yo solo pude enrojecer a más no poder, estaba claro era un completo paranoico.

 **N/A:** Hola gente! :3 aquí les dejo mi pequeño fic que es un intento de comedia leve, lo sé no es muy bueno... pero déjenme saber qué piensan, me gustaría mejorar.

Esta historia fue desarrollada de improviso, siempre me dije que Ranma era muy desconfiado y malinterpreta las cosas, en este caso escuchó mal y ya se hizo la película (idiota).


End file.
